1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device having a plurality of capacitors, and in particular, to a semiconductor device with improved reliability and increased integration density.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to their small-sized, multifunctional, and/or low-cost characteristics, semiconductor devices are widely used as important elements in the electronic industry. However, with advances in the electronic industry, semiconductor devices are becoming more and more highly integrated, and thus, many technical issues arise. For example, as an integration density of a semiconductor device increases, it is important for patterns thereof to have a decreasing line width and/or space and an increasing height and/or aspect ratio. However, this may lead to an increased difficulty in a layer deposition process, poor uniformity in an etching process, and deterioration in reliability of the semiconductor device.